dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Mage (Origins)
Any magician can feel the lure of the dark blood magic. These dark rites, which were originally taught by demons, tap into the power of life force and to give the magician access to powerful blood magic.This power, however, demands a price; a Blood Mage must be willing to sacrifice his own life force or that of allies, in order to be able to use this dark magic. Blood Mage is a specialization of the mage class. Blood Mages in Thedas In the world of Thedas, Blood Magic is a kind of magic that mages may use. It is described as being one of the more "sinister" types of magic, which lets the mage control the minds of others as well as use their very own lifeforce to fuel their power. The Chantry has banned the use of Blood Magic by mages of the Circle of Magi. Some mages learn Blood Magic by making a pact with a demon. Blood Mage: The Class Specialization benefits for Blood Mage: +2 constitution +2 spellpower. Blood Mage Spells Blood Magic *Required Level: 7 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 5 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 10 *Area of Effect Radius: 0 For as long as this mode is active, the blood mage sacrifices health to power spells instead of expending mana, but effects that heal the blood mage are much less effective than normal. Blood Sacrifice *Required Level: 12 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 0 *Range: Yes *Cooldown (sec): 15 *Area of Effect Radius: 0 *Blood Magic must be active for use of this spell The blood mage sucks the life-force from an ally, healing the caster but potentially killing the ally. This healing is not affected by the healing penalty of Blood Magic. Blood Wound *Required Level: 14 *Cost: 40 *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 0 *Range: Yes *Cool down (sec): 20 *Area of Effect Radius: 10 *Blood Magic must be active for use of this spell The blood of all hostile targets in the area boils within their veins, inflicting severe damage. Targets stand twitching, unable to move unless they pass a physical resistance check. Creatures without blood are immune. Blood Control *Required Level: 16 *Cost: 40 *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 0 *Range: Yes *Cool down (sec): 40 *Area of Effect Radius: 0 *Blood Magic must be active for use of this spell The blood mage forcibly controls the target’s blood, making the target an ally of the caster unless it passes a mental resistance check. If the target resists, it instead takes great damage from the manipulation of its blood. Creatures without blood are immune. The ability currently appears to be bugged, in that it causes absolutely no damage when resisted. Unlocking During the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, if the Warden is a mage, there will be an opportunity to unlock the specialization by choosing to enter the Fade to kill the Desire Demon. You have to use The Warden to enter the fade, no other character can unlock it. When in the fade, in a conversation with the Desire Demon there will be a possibility to unlock the specialization Blood Mage. For full details and the dialog options you can all pick. (See Arl of Redcliffe.) Blood Mage Items 1:The Blood Ring (obtained by completing five ''on the side ''proving matches in Orzammar) 2:Robes of Avernus(kill Avernus at the end of the Warden's Keep DLC) 3:The Life Drinker(Inside an egg in Wyrmling Lair during Urn of Sacred Ashes Quest) Notable Blood Mages *The Magisters of the Imperium *Jowan References Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category:Lore Category:Classes